


Come Back To Me

by ElaOfAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Life, canon-compliant Hela, soft!Hela is Best Hela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard
Summary: Nights before Hela leaves for battle are never your favorite.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Come Back To Me

You’d been dozing on and off for about an hour when you finally blinked yourself into a more aware state and rolled over onto your side, instinctively reaching for the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. Still.

Hela had promised she’d be along within the hour, as soon as she’d finished going over the next day’s battleplans for at least the fifteenth time that day. But seeing as she _still_ wasn’t present, you had a feeling she was still in her study, and that the time had gotten away from her, as it so often did when she was worrying about her next conquest. And it was usually up to you to get her to come back to bed and actually get some rest.

Rubbing the last of the sleepiness from your eyes, you heaved yourself off of the bed, slipping your robe on and heading out of the room and down the hall, trying to ignore the feel of the icy marble against your bare feet. As you reached the cracked door, you peeked your head in to make sure that no one else was in the room, and after making sure the coast was clear, you padded over to her desk, where Hela sat, hunched over the desk, and fingertips pressed to her temples as she focused on whatever she was currently going over.

Carefully, so as not to startle her, you leaned over her, settling your chin on her shoulder and glancing over her paperwork for a few moments before speaking in a hushed tone.

“Come to bed…”

Hela said nothing, so wrapped up in her work that you weren’t even sure that she had heard you, and as she scribbled something out and wrote a note, you gently pulled her hand from her head and pressed a gentle kiss there before nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

“ _Hela_ , come to bed. You said you’d be in bed an hour ago, and you’re still here.”

Hela still didn’t look away from the desk, but she did bring a hand up to cradle your cheek gently. “I need to be certain this is perfect.”

You nodded, reading over some of the notes Hela had written in in her perfect script, trying not to let yourself worry too much about the various plans of attack she was considering. “ _Alternatively…_ you could wing it, and see what happens from there.”

Hela finally turned to look at you, and the moment that she had, you pressed your forehead to hers and let your eyes close, just enjoying the closeness as she brushed her fingers down your cheek gently. “I _could._ ”

“So why don’t you?”

“Because I want to make sure that I _win_.”

You frowned, and pulled back, studying her intently. “Hela, you’ve never lost a battle before in your entire career. Why are you concerned about it now?”

Hela paused, and thought on that for a moment as she gently cradled your face in both hands, and you let your eyes close again as she pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. “Because I have a compelling reason to ensure that I succeed.”

You opened your eyes, and found that Hela was looking at you intensely, taking you in in reserved silence, expression a mixture of fierce determination, protectiveness, and downright adoration, and the longer she looked, the more you felt the heat rising in your cheeks, and as you waited for her to speak, you thought your heart might simultaneously beat right out of your chest and crash to an immediate halt.

Finally, Hela smiled softly, brushing her thumb over the gentle curve of your cheek. “I have to make sure that I return home to _my queen_.”

You couldn’t help happy little grin that grew on your face. You never got tired of hearing Hela’s names for you. Darling, little warrior, sweetling. Those were all well and good. But the newest ones, _my queen_ and _wife_ , were still sinking in, and still made your heart skip a beat every time she uttered them, be they gentle whispers during conversations, or reverent murmurs while lovemaking. They never got old, and you hoped they never would.

You brought your hands to rest over hers, and pressed your forehead to hers again as you peppered her face with gentle, feather-light kisses. “Then come to bed. You need a good night’s rest if you’re going to come back to me in one piece.”

Hela hesitated for a moment, turning to look back at the desk briefly before nodding. “You’re right. It’s getting late.”

“ _Thank_ you.” You stood up straight, and watched in silence as Hela gathered all of her papers in one stack, set them to the side, and then blew out the candle before wrapping an arm around you and gently guiding you out of the room.

The bed felt much comfier and warmer, now that your _wife_ (you still couldn’t get over that) was with you, and you were quick to snuggle right up with her, arm around her waist and head settled gently against her arm as you looked up at her. She ran her fingertips up and down your bare arm gently, cupping your face and giving you gentle, soft little kisses every so often, pressing them to your hair, to your forehead and cheeks, and then finally to your lips, murmuring quiet reminders of her love for you between every single brush of her lips, until you were starting to doze off.

But as you did, you were suddenly struck with the realization that this would be the last time you’d be able to lay like for this a while, and despite knowing that Hela had always been successful in every conquest she’d gone on, that never made it any easier to cope with the idea of her being gone for lengthy amounts of time, or the possibility that this time she _might not_ make it back. Subconsciously, you tightened your grip around her waist, and brought your other hand up to cup her face as you nuzzled closer.

Hela noticed immediately, always observant and keen on any slight change in demeanor, and she cupped your face gently, brow furrowing. “You’re trembling…”

“I’m frightened,” you admitted, looking up to her as silent tears welled up in your eyes. “I’m always frightened before you leave for battle.”

“I know, _my love_ …” She pressed a gentle kiss to your palm before putting her hand over yours. “I’ll be back before you know it, and we’ll be able to celebrate another victory for Asgard.“

Realistically, you knew she was right, and that there would be no problems, and she’d be back, unscathed and _healthy_ and _here_. You just hated the in-between. Swallowing thickly, you nodded, blinking back your tears, to no avail, as one trailed down your cheek. “ _Promise_ me you’ll come back to me.”

Hela pulled your hand away from her face, holding it gently as she pressed a soft kiss to your knuckles. “I _swear_ to you, I will return to you. This time, and the next, and every time after that. I will _always_ return to you.”

You nodded, and Hela did, as well, gently wiping the tears from your face before leaning down to kiss you sweetly. You took a slow, deep breath, and shifted so that Hela was spooning you, pulling her arm over your waist and twining your fingers together. Hela curled close, brushing your hair from your shoulder and pressing a kiss there before nuzzling her face against you.

“Sleep now…” she whispered, so quiet that you wouldn’t have heard it if she hadn’t been so close to you, and you nodded, finally settling as you got comfortable.

“I love you,” you murmured, letting your eyes drift shut.

“And I love you, _my queen_.”

Despite the comforting coolness of Hela pressed against you, and the security of her arm holding you close to her, it took most of an hour for you to actually calm your racing mind enough to sleep, too many fears listing themselves off in your mind every time you got close to finally being able to sleep, but eventually, slowly, you managed to quiet the thoughts long enough for you to rest, Hela’s presence grounding you and bringing you peace of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and for all of the love and support! It means the world to me.


End file.
